YIPPEE. ¦ Alone in the Dark FINALE
Jared beats Alone in the Dark. Synopsis After wandering the mansion, nothing appears to be different anywhere else. "Now that is a beautiful man!" Jared runs from the dragon monster again, and fights the other monster. Both Jared and the monster kill each other! Jared notices that the dragon goes past the wall behind him. The camera angle annoys Jared and he gets down to 4 health. Jared tries to run, but can't and dies. Jared tries to cut the worm off. Jared shoots it with his bow. Jared wonders if there is a weak spot on the monster's ass. Jared finds the new tunnel. A godzooki appears in the water. Jared has to run past it. After falling into the water, his bullets are destroyed. Jared is surprised that he can climb. He shoots at the water monster until it dies. Jared realizes that he wasted his bullets. A spider-dog shows up in the next room. "It's a woof spider!" He then needs to shoot at a bird. Jared is amused at how poorly the character can jump. He gets a hit on the bird, and kills it on the next shot. Jared must jump across pillars. He gets across without making a mistake. "More like alone in the brown!" Intense music starts to play. Jared finds a sword. The platforms in this room look like a nazi symbol. Jared is surprised that he didn't die when he fell off the bridge. There is a chest at the end of this path just like Zelda! He finds a gem and a book. Jared reads a manuscript from a slave and comments on the voice acting. Jared finds a rock to push out of the way. Jared walks through a new path. He can't run! Jared needs to turn his lantern back on, and is disappointed to find himself in a maze. He can't tell the difference between anything. Jared feels like he needs to make a map. Jared puts a gem in what looks like a door, and it opens! Jared throws a key, which is propelled across the room. Jared wants to throw more stuff across the room. As Jared approaches a tree, it throws fire balls at him, and a monster spawns. The fire kills the monster. Jared finds the door that opens when he is killed! Jared realizes that this is the final boss! Jared is hit by a fireball and is killed. A hook is found on the table in front of the tree. He is killed by another fireball. He tries to burn the tree, but it doesn't work. Jared dies a lot. Jared experiments by drinking water. He places the talisman onto the table, but is killed at the same time. Jared laughs at the weird looking monster. "He looks like a child's drawing of a lizard man!" "Godzooki just wants hugs!" The monster is kind of adorable. With the talisman placed, the tree stops throwing fireballs. The hook is used on the door. Jared is confused as to what to do next. Jared tries to throw the lamp at the tree. He misses, and has to go and get it back. He finds the lamp. He throws the lamp from directly in front of the tree, and it is set on fire! As "The End" appears on the screen, he gets crushed by a boulder! Jared has many more frustrating attempts at missing the talisman, the lamp, being hit by fireballs, being slapped "hugged*" by the monster. After succeeding again, Jared must run away from the boulders. He compares his escape to Metroid. Jared is frustrated by Edward's sluggish pace. Everything in the maze is now lit up. Jared has to go back across the jumps. He misses, but can walk around below the jumps. He finds a new path, which was a shortcut so he doesn't have to do the jumps again. The music has stopped, and there is no tension. "I can help with that! Oh wait, we got a copy right claim shut it down!" Jared finds a shortcut into the basement, and is glad that he moved the barrels. All the enemies are gone. Jared saves before going to the front door. He can leave, and Jared laughs as Edward does a jump in the air. Someone comes to pick Edward up. It is a skeleton. The game was a delight, until near the end of the game with the maze and the boss. Category:Alone in the Dark Category:Videos